


Nobody speaks

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: After Splinter dies, everything falls apart and everyone stops living. Donnie can't handle it.





	Nobody speaks

The loss of their father and the fallout of the brothers and their human friends created a wound on them all, but even after consulting many textbooks and endless websites, Donnie wasn't sure how to start repairing the broken family. It hurt too much to even sit at the dinner table, nobody spoke, it had been days, maybe even weeks, since he'd even tried to open his mouth to speak. He had tried to ask Mikey something, just anything to hear his baby brother, but his voice cracked and Michelangelo didn't say a thing as he collected his crayons and coloring book before slamming his bedroom door shut.

The silence of the lair was deafening, he couldn't be shut up in the sewers much longer, he had to leave before the ringing in his ears drove him crazy. He'd considered maybe he went deaf for a quick moment but he could still hear when he banged his fist against his desk or shattered the family photo from the wall.

A rooftop run was needed, fresh air, noise, he was desperate for it. He glanced at his leather straps and his staff, no, there was no need for it, even if there was a fight, he'd have to hope the authorities could handle it, and if a bad guy attacked, then he'd just let whatever happens happen. His T-phone sat in the corner of the room charging, useless, he thought, there was nobody to call and nobody would call him. Casey was spending his time with his family and April escaped off to college. His brothers avoided contact with each other like the plague, what would Splinter think? He had raised them, saying their family was forever, burning the idea that nothing bad could rip them apart into their heads, but god, how they were wrong, so very, very wrong. He reached behind his head, his fingers clumsily trying to untie his mask, he didn't need it, the pack of brothers were split, and he didn't need that reminder every time he looked in the mirror. 

Leaving his mask on his desk, he exited the sewers and began scaling buildings, finding the biggest one he could access without help from his tools. A highrise, not nearly as high as he's climbed before, but it would do. The wind stung his eyes, the lights down below blurring in the darkness as tears formed. People chattered and horns honked, he missed it dearly, the noise of New York. Moving to sit at the ledge of the building, his mind started to wonder to places he knew he shouldn't be treading so far up. His father would say he should be ashamed of himself, thinking about leaving his brothers behind, in a such a fruitless, dishonorable death, especially when he created all the weapons and plans, he was the closest thing they had to a doctor, since no human in their right mind would give check ups to three giant talking turtles. What if he did jump and one got seriously injured? What would the humans do after discovering him dead on the ground? What if they went to search for his brothers? If they got hurt because of a reckless mistake, it’d be his fault. 

A footstep made Donnie’s head snap back. It took him a moment to recognize his brother without his mask on, his green color drained, looking severely underweight, had he been starving himself on purpose or did he feel too sick to eat for days on end? The heavy bags under his eyes, Mikey looked like he had died a month ago. 

The youngest turtle stuck his hand out, and Donnie hated the fact he hesitated to grab it, he wished he didn't see the look of sadness on his face, it never suited the boy well. Standing to his feet, he didn't have time to brush himself off before Michelangelo had tackled him into a tight hug, just about shoving them both off the building.

His legs started to hurt but he didn't dare break Mikey’s hug, they both needed it. Normally Donatello would have grown angry if he found out he was being followed by one of his brothers, and now it felt so wonderful feeling the scales of the younger’s face scratching at his own around his neck.

Warm breath hit his body before he realized Mikey was talking, forcing himself to zone back in, he wanted to hear someone speak once again.

“....I fell behind a bit, I thought I'd lost you, I was so worried, I knew what you were thinking because I've thought about it, too. I promise I won't leave you alone anymore, but you can't leave us, either.”

Mikey’s voice shook, but he didn't loosen the hug any, he was too scared to let go of his big brother and lose another person of his dear family.

His own voice betrayed him. He wanted to tell the turtle he wasn't going anywhere but all that he could out was a strangled sob, prompting a tighter hug.

For once, Donnie didn't feel hopeless and lost. He had Mikey by his side now.


End file.
